Two Directions
by Pancracia Cipirano
Summary: Soy unan chica... No diré como cualquier otra, ¿Okay? Tengo el cabello castaño rojizo, los ojos de una mezcla realmente entre miel y verdoso y soy pálida rayando a lo vampiro. Soy Kylie Lively, y si quieres conocerme a mí y a mi historia, pues, ¿Qué esperas? ¡NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON UN PINCHE ESTUDIO, ES DE 1D! Ah.


—Sí, tal vez sea algo apresurado, pero… ¡Mamá!... ¿Mamá?... ¡Me cortó! —Bufé prácticamente rechinando los dientes— ¡Fantástico!

Vale, eso era lo único que me faltaba. Sí, me mudaría a Inglaterra, pero ¿Y eso qué? Era un lugar hermoso, y ni siquiera Elizabeth Lively podía negarlo. Oh sí, yo iría a ese lugar costara lo que costara.

— ¡Kylie!

Oh, joder.

— ¡Kylie! —Los gritos venían desde la sala— ¿Dónde estás?

¡HUYAN!

Rebusqué en mi habitación y no había siquiera un montón de ropa que pudiera esconderme. Lo único que podría hacer era saltar por la ventana y eso significaba… ¡PIERNA ROTA! Excelente.

— ¿Kylie?

No… ¿Dónde rayos estaba una caja donde meterme en cuanto lo necesito?

Los pasos se oían más cercanos, así que mi única opción era… Oh, rayos.

Me armé de valor, me apoyé en el marco de mi ventana y salté. Cerré fuertemente los ojos y esperé el golpe, que llegó con agua de por medio, ¡Había caído en la piscina!

Punto para Kylie.

— ¡KYLIE LIVELY! —Brihanna, mi mejor y más fastidiosa amiga, se asomó por la ventana con su rostro desfigurado por el pánico— ¿QUÉ RAYOS HICISTE?

Salí de la piscina estilando agua e hice a un lado mi cobrizo cabello, el cual parecía un pulpo adueñándose de mi cara. Levanté mis brazos al aire y le enseñé ambos dedos.

—IN YOUR FACE, BITCH! –Grité y así eché a correr.

— ¡Pero estás mojada! —Brihanna estaba escandalizada.

— ¡Y tú seca! —mascullé entre risas.

Estaría muerta para mañana por la humedad, si es que Brihanna no me mata antes.

Corrí hasta el enorme portón, lo abrí e internamente grité un ''¡Libertad!''. Aunque parece que no fue tan interno ya que los que venían caminando me echaban miradas de extrañeza.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? —murmuré con sarcasmo.

—Miren —alguien exclamó a mis espaldas, me giré y vi a Alex señalándome— ¡Playeras mojadas!

— ¡No me jodas!

Pero ya todos estaban derramándose agua, soda y demás sobre ellos. Me golpeé la frente negué con la cabeza. Alex llegó hasta mí esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Alex… —empecé.

— ¿Qué? Tú empezaste.

— ¡Pero si yo sólo me escapé de Brihanna!

—Pues creo que no resultó del todo bien…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Que ahí viene, y no con la mejor cara del mundo que digamos —levantó las cejas mientras yo me giraba lentamente sólo para encontrarme con Brihanna viniendo a trote hacia mí.

—Oh, man… —salí disparada hacia la gente lanzándose todo tipo de líquidos.

— ¡Ve tras ella, Twist! —escuché gritar a mi amigo hacia Brihanna.

— ¡ALEX! —Le lancé dagas con los ojos y continué con mi carrera, él sólo se encogió de hombros.

Sólo conseguí llegar hasta un callejón por mi falta de condición atlética. Me apoyé en la pared respirando agitadamente y me hice una bolita para que segundos después viera a Brihanna pasar por el lado contrario.

—Salvada… —murmuré incorporándome pero ya que el karma es una perra algo acabó estampándose en mi rostro con fuerza. Sentí un líquido resbalarse en mi rostro— ¿Eso es sangre…? —articulé antes de ver todo negro.

.

—Oh, rayos. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Se pondrá bien? Porque obviamente se repondrá, ¿verdad?

—Cálmate, Harry. Sólo fue un golpe, aunque un poco fuerte, debo añadir.

Varias voces se oían a mí alrededor, lo extraño es que no conocía ninguna. Abrí los ojos para que a los segundos los volviera a cerrar por causa de una luz enceguecedora.

— ¡La luz! ¡Quema! —me quejé.

—Te comprendo —murmuró alguien entre risas. Fruncí el ceño y volví a hacer el intento de abrir mis ojos, esta vez con más éxito, pero parpadeé varias veces.

—Vale… —me incorporé hasta quedar sentada, al parecer había estado en una cama no muy cómoda ya que me dolía toda la espalda. Me froté las sienes y descubrí con sorpresa una gasa pegada a mi nariz. Levanté rápidamente la cabeza encontrándome con los rostros más hermosos que había visto en mi corta vida, diecisiete años, para ser exactos.

Un muchacho con rulos disparándose por todos lados y ojos celestes se acercó a mí, con el rostro contraído de preocupación.

— ¿Te duele mucho? —apuntó a mi nariz.

—Eh… —bizqueé un poco y la moví, él sonrió con diversión— No, no tanto.

—Qué suerte, porque estaba a punto de llamar a la enfermera para que le inyectara un sedante a Harry —Bufó alguien entre risas. Lo examiné unos segundos, su cabello era negro con reflejos rubios, sus ojos eran miel y su sonrisa me recordaba a los anuncios de Colgate. Era el segundo chico más atractivo que había visto ese día, además del enrulado. Había dos chicos más sentándose con él.

—Muy gracioso Zayn —se mofó, al parecer, Harry.

— ¡Miren lo que encontré! —Un muchacho con el cabello castaño y lacio se acercó a nosotros con una máscara, guantes y un estetoscopio. La máscara la traía como gorro y su sonrisa era de lo más contagiosa. En segundos me agradó— ¡Despertaste! —exclamó y me tendió su mano enguantada— Hola, soy Louis.

Le sonreí, no tenía idea de porqué ya que la nariz me dolía horrores, y le tendí mi mano— Kylie, un gusto. —me la estrechó un momento y me respondió— ¿Sabes? Eres el primero que se presenta, espero que también seas el que me explique qué pasó.

—Eh, no, ese seré yo —el enrulado se volvió a acercar, rascándose la nuca. —Es que… Estaba en mi auto, los chicos ya habían entrado y para bajar sólo faltaba yo, así que abrí la puerta del auto… ¡No me fijé que estabas allí, te golpeé la nariz! Aunque también fue tu culpa por esconderte ahí, ¿En qué pensabas…?

—Lo que Harry quiere decir —interrumpió un chico de cabello marrón claro y ojos iguales a éste— Es que lo siente.

—Vale… —asentí sin comprender del todo.

—A propósito, soy Liam —volvió a hablar el chico acercándose.

—Kylie —murmuré sonriéndole como saludo, él me correspondió, tomó mi mano y besó el dorso de ella. Me sonrojé levemente.

—Eso es algo que no suelo ver a menudo —señaló mi sonrojo—, por cierto, soy Zayn, un gusto —se adelantó el moreno de reflejos rubios tendiéndome la mano, en todos los que habían hablado se les notaba un marcado acento británico. Se la estreché asintiéndole.

—Y yo Niall —se adelantó un rubio, el único que no tenía el acento, pero tenía los ojos más hermosos que había visto en mi vida, un turquesa profundo exageradamente atrayente. Me quedé embobada mirándole. El enrulado carraspeó.

—Lo siento, es que tus ojos son hermosos… —Y ahí sí sentí la sangre agolpándose en mis mejillas con furia.

—Gracias, los tuyos también —me sonrió tendiéndome la mano. Se la estreché agachando la mirada de vergüenza— Jamás había visto ojos así, son hermosos.

—Gracias —susurré.

—Y sólo falto yo —el enrulado se estiró para luego colocarse a mi lado— Harry Styles, un placer conocerla despierta —me tendió la mano. Al principio pensé que era para estrechar la mía, pero me ayudó a pararme y me dio dos besos en las mejillas. Mi sonrojo aún no desaparecía.

—No diré que un gusto, pero… ¿Siempre acostumbras a golpear a las personas antes de conocerlas? —inquirí cruzándome de brazos y arqueando una ceja. Louis ocultó muy mal una risa con una tos.

—Sólo con mi hámster… —No sabía si reír o darle una colleja— Es extraño que no hayas hecho nada aún.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Que para ser una fan no has gritado ni nada similar.

— ¿Una fan? ¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

—Somos One Direction —dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Le hice un gesto de no comprender. —Vi en tu teléfono que tenías varias canciones nuestras…

— ¡¿Revisaste mi teléfono?! —exclamé alto, él abrió mucho los ojos. Los chicos observaban divertidos.

—Eso no se hace, Harry —replicó Louis aguantando su risa. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Es que teníamos que llamar a algún conocido, pero no prendió, al parecer estaba mojado, igual que tú… —pareció recordar algo— A propósito, ¿Por qué estabas mojada?

—Larga historia —negué con una mano, restándole importancia— Si no prendía, ¿Cómo sabes qué música escucho?

—Oh, sí, es que Harry estaba lo suficientemente curioso y seguro de que no te enfadarías que sacó la tarjeta de memoria, que por suerte no estaba mojada, y la colocó en su teléfono —Arqueó una ceja Niall dirigiéndole una mirada al aludido.

—Apropósito, te ves genial en bikini —me levantó los pulgares Harry.

— ¡Hey! —Refunfuñé— Aun no entiendo eso de One Direction.

—Claro —se apresuró a contestar Harry— Encontré varias de nuestras canciones, así que no entiendo por qué no nos conoces…

—Generalmente no busco a los integrantes de una banda que me gusta —me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Ni siquiera una foto? —murmuró sorprendido él.

—Ein, creo que una… ¡Sí! En la pared de Brihanna, tuya Zayn… Malik, ¿no?

Él asintió enviándome una hermosa sonrisa.

— ¿Una mía? —preguntó Styles.

—No presto mucha atención a los más de 48 posters que tiene pegado en su habitación, lo siento. —Arqueé una ceja— Lo único que pude distinguir fue a Zayn y Bieber…

— ¿Bieber? —Niall saltó en su asiento, sus ojos brillantes.

—Sep, mencionó que uno de sus ídolos era fan de Bieber al igual que ella, supongo que eres tú.

—Niall Horan —masculló besándome el dorso de una mano— Y sería un placer conocer a esa amiga tuya.

Solté una carcajada para que a los segundos hiciera una mueca.

—Te duele mucho, lo sabía. Liam, llama a la enfermera —ordenó Harry echándole una mirada.

— ¡No! Por favor, no.

—Tarde —Louis hizo un gesto hacia Harry para luego golpearse la frente.

La enfermera entró dejando un aire siniestro colgándose en el lugar.

— ¿Le duele mucho, señorita? —aunque su mirada iba más hacia los chicos.

—No es para tanto…

—Sí, le duele mucho —contestó por mí Harry. Le envié la mirada del tigre.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de dormir —Y sacó una jeringa de un botiquín. Entré en pánico y empecé a negar con la cabeza frenéticamente.

—Kylie, ¿estás bien? Te has puesto pálida —frunció el ceño Liam.

—Vacuna no, por favor… —logré articular.

— ¿Le tienes miedo a las jeringas? —preguntó Zayn acercándose.

—No —alargué la sílaba—, sólo me puse pálida por ser mitad vampiro. Ay no —ni siquiera pude destilar completamente el sarcasmo ya que la enfermera se acercaba con una enorme jeringa, casi podía ver su sonrisa malévola. —No, por favor, no, ya estoy bien, casi no me duele… —empecé a balbucear.

—Sólo será un momento, pequeña —pero venía con otra inyección en el bolsillo.

— ¿Por qué dos? —logré decir mientras temblaba. A este paso no me importaba lucir como una cobarde.

—Verás, descubrimos que una no es lo suficientemente efectiva, queremos que descanses —estaba cargando las jeringas en la mesita al lado mío, me hizo sentar en la camilla de nuevo.

—Pero…

—Tranquila —pero hasta mi cabello parecía temblar— ¡Chicos, distraigámosla! —exclamó Harry.

— ¿Con qué? —inquirió Zayn.

—Ya sé —chasqueó los dedos Niall— ¡Anécdotas!

—Oh, sí, yo empiezo —se frotó las manos Louis mientras se me acercaba, la enfermera había terminado de cargar una jeringa y limpiaba mi brazo con un algodón— El otro día cuando llegué a casa oí voces en el baño, me acerqué y escuché "Harry, tiene un patito de goma, goma" está muy solo —negó con la cabeza.

No me reía abiertamente por el susto, pero atiné a soltar una risita y arquear una ceja hacia Harry— ¿Enserio?

—No me juzgues —refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos.

—Mi turno —saltó Niall— Cuando mi profesora me castigaba lloraba, ella me decía "No llores Niall, no llores" —imitó, su voz una octava más aguda— Una vez me enfadé y le dije "¡Pues no me castigues!".

—Lo siento —pero aguanté la risa burbujeando en mi estómago. Todos se carcajearon, hasta la enfermera.

—Me toca —se adelantó Zayn— En el colegio teníamos gusanos en una caja, me gustaban mucho, un día la abrí y solo había mariposas, lloré porque no vi los gusanos –hizo una mueca.

—Vale —solté una risotada. Zayn se aplaudió por su logro.

—Ya acabamos con esta —murmuró la enfermera retirando la primera jeringa. Volvió con su algodón y limpió mi otro brazo.

— ¿Enserio? —estaba sorprendida. Ella asintió y continuó.

—Voy yo —Liam se acercó— Una vez en la obra del colegio me tocó hacer de "El niño Jesús" y sin querer me dormí en la colchoneta mientras hacíamos la obra —se rascó tras la nuca. Le sonreí con diversión.

—Pasa.

—Oh, oh, me toca —Harry se aclaró la garganta dramáticamente— El otro día estuve jugando con el traductor y Zayn yo aprendimos a decir en español: "Mi mamá me da bollitos, mmm... qué ricos" —levantó las cejas. Estallé a carcajadas.

—Son terribles —me limpié una lágrima imaginaria pero el momento de risa pasó cuando sentí el piquete en mi brazo- ¡Ay!

— ¡Sigamos! —exclamó Harry.

—Vale, empiezo de nuevo yo —Louis hizo un gesto graciosísimo— Cuando Harry llama a las puertas y preguntan quién es, Harry siempre dice "Pues soy yo", Es muy inteligente...

—Basta con acusarme a mí, eh —volvió a refunfuñar Harry.

—Ahora yo —volvió Niall— Una vez Harry me llamó y dijo ''OH MI DIOS, ERES NIALL HORAN, TE AMO, AUNQUE HARRY STYLES ES MÁS SEXY, PERO OH DIOS'' —imitó su voz haciendo varios gestos y llevándome a la histeria con ello— Fue muy gracioso.

—Es la última, tranquila Kylie —me tranquilizó Zayn— Una vez le pusimos un gorro a Harry en su cabeza tapando sus rulos, cuando se despertó casi muere, pero cuando se dio cuenta dijo "Rulos los amo".

— ¡Todo sobre mi, eh!

—Listo, en unos minutos quedarás rendida. Adiós, queridos —se despidió la enfermera.

—Adiós, gracias —murmuré mientras los demás agitaban sus manos. —Gracias por cuidarme, chicos.

—Gracias por no rapar a Harry por lo que te hizo —rió Louis.

— ¿Quién dijo que no lo haría?

Harry me dirigió una mirada cargada de pánico, para luego echarse a correr fuera de la habitación.

— ¿Siempre es así? —pregunté aún con la mirada puesta por donde él se había ido.

—A veces es más raro —murmuró Liam negando con la cabeza.

—Okay… —sentía todo moviéndose a mi alrededor— ¡Oh, es Mr. Potatos…!

Y caí rendida.


End file.
